Sentido de Pertenencia
by Barakkeda
Summary: Apestaba ser adolescente. Apestaba tener que ir al ortodoncista. Apestaba estar tan enamorada./ RonxKim


**Sentido de Pertenencia**

Estaba acostada en su cama, mirando el techo alto de su habitación con pereza. No sabía si tomar una siesta, llamar a Monique o, simplemente, morir ahí, de total y completo aburrimiento. Sin embargo, debía admitirlo, definitivamente no quería mover un dedo. No quería hacer nada. Nada. Realmente, la pereza casi nunca acompañaba a Kim, ella era una persona muy dinámica y llena de energía: le gustaba estar en movimiento, hacer todo tipo de actividades y amaba ocupar su tiempo con algo útil. Normalmente, ella no se echaba en la cama a hacer nada, Ron actuaba así, no ella. Pero, a veces la pereza atacaba. Kim tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero iban a quedarse ahí, apilándose, hasta que ella sintiera ánimos de trabajar.

Ron no estaba en la ciudad, había salido de viaje con su familia. Por supuesto Kim había sido invitada, pero ella no pudo ir porque tenía una visita inconveniente al ortodoncista en la tarde. Una cita a la que no quería asistir, obviamente. Cuando te colocan frenos no te advierten que toda la vida vas a estar atado al cuidado dental profesional. Así que, lo que ella había imaginado como una mañana relajada con Ron y Rufus ahora era nada.

Qué patético.

Ella era patética. ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera tan desanimada porque su novio no se encontraba en la ciudad? Bueno, "todo es posible para un Posible", pero ella era una mujer independiente, fuerte y no tenía que quedarse sola porque su novio no podía entretenerla. ¡Ella podía entretenerse sola, muchas gracias!

Aunque… ella había planeado la mañana con Ron. Quería pasar el tiempo con él. Eso pasaba, Ella quería pasar el tiempo con Ron. Quiería eso y no lo podía tener. Lo quería a él. Por eso estaba enfurruñada. ¿Era mucho pedir que él sólo le prestara atención a ella? Después de todo Ron era de Kim desde kinder. Por eso tenía pereza. Por eso no quería moverse. Por eso prefería morir ahí, de aburrimiento a hacer cualquier otra cosa: porque era demasiado posesiva y porque estaba encaprichada.

Apestaba ser adolescente.

Apestaba tener que ir al ortodoncista.

Apestaba estar tan enamorada.

—¡Kim!— escuchó como la llamaba su madre mientras tocaba la puerta de su habitación y la abría. El rostro fresco y alegre de su mamá la saludó—. Buenas noticias, cariño. Llamaron de la oficina del ortodoncista para cancelar la cita. Aparentemente hubo una pequeña inundación por un fallo de fontanería— Kim se llevó una almohada a la cara con frustración y escuchó a su madre regañarla—. Deberías salir, el día está maravilloso.

Sintiendo la pereza abandonar su cuerpo, Kim tomó su teléfono y le marcó a Ron. No esperó mucho a que él le contestara, porque obviamente él siempre estaba disponible para ella.

— _¡Kim! ¿Qué hay?_ — dijo él riéndose.

—Ron, ¿ustedes están muy lejos?— preguntó ella, ya con un plan para llegar con la familia de su novio.

— _Ammm, sí, un poco... ¿por qué?_

—Porque no tengo que ir al ortodoncista— dijo ella con alegría.

— _Oh… ¿y extrañas a este galán verdad?_ — dijo él con una voz seductora, según él… Kim rodó los ojos.

—Tus padres me invitaron y el viaje sonó muy bien. Sentí mucha lástima al tener que rechazarlo— contestó ella.

— _Y además extrañas a este galán. Yo lo sé, Kimmie, no necesitas fingir conmigo, sé el efecto que tengo en las chicas…_ —siguió hablando él con tono arrogante. Sí, lo extrañaba, pero no le iba a dar gusto.

—Ya quisieras.

— _Bueno,_ nena _, me extrañas_ —siguió él con la voz "seductora", y luego cambió a su voz de protesta— _, pero te voy a ahorrar la tortura de venir hasta acá, porque te quiero. ¡Es terrible, Kim! ¡No quisieron dejar entrar a Rufus! Así que obviamente lo metí de contrabando, shhh… ¡Y ni siquiera he empezado a quejarme de verdad! Nos inscribimos a un tour todo incluido y adivina qué: no incluían ni el almuerzo ni los souvenir, ¿qué clase de tour todo incluído no incluye todo? Ah, pero eso no es lo peor, no…._

Ron hablaba y hablaba. Kim estaba lista para salir y ver a su novio, pero se veía que no se iba a poder, no con la actitud de Ron. Pero no importaba, de verdad, porque ese "te quiero" y ese "nena" y esa diatriba que Ron soltó era todo lo que Kim necesitaba. Ella necesitaba un pedazo de su Ron, el que era sólo de ella y era auténtico y único. Y ella necesitaba ser la Kim de Ron por un segundo, esa que lo escuchaba en todas las locuras que se le ocurrieran al muchacho. Así que se acomodó en la cama y siguió conversando con él, mientras él le describía lo que veía en el tour.


End file.
